


Claimed

by Draw_me_something



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Kharthur, M/M, inspired by PixieDust291's fic Claimed, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is alpha, second to none and leader of his people. He does as he pleases, skirting the edge of the law and answering to no one. In a routine drop off of a cargo shipment, however, he discovers a human pet being sold at an auction house. Intrigued, Khan buys the human. It isn't until after the purchase that he discovers that the smaller man is his chosen mate. Claiming Arthur, however, is proving to be not as easy as buying him. Not understanding the danger he is in, Arthur fights Khan in any way possible and rejects being a 'pet'. Khan must convince Arthur that being a pet and his mate is not so horrible a fate as the human believes it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixieDust291](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Claimed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648736) by [PixieDust291](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291). 



Fanfic is a source of inspiration for me and there are so many good writers on AO3 (thanks to you all !).

I'm reading a lot of fic on Hannibal lately, so I suppose the next drawing could be "Hannigram" ?


End file.
